


A Moment Alone

by Kitty_Drakeheart



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Drakeheart/pseuds/Kitty_Drakeheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the march to the Arbor Wilds, Dorian and Lucas steal some time alone in Skyholds garden in the middle of the night. </p><p>Written for Dorian day of the DAI Romance Week on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic a while ago and eventually decided to finish it to post for the first day of DAI Romance week on Tumblr. Up until the 16th August each day is dedicated to a specific love interest with the final day being for all other ships. It looks like it's going to be a fun week with loads of art, fics and other stuff so I'd encourage everyone to go and have a look! Lucas is my male, warrior Inquisitor who has lots of his own little ideas for fics (pretty much all of them smut!) scribbled down somewhere. Enjoy!

They had their backs against the wall, their presence in Skyholds garden obscured by the flowers surrounding them on all sides. At this time of night it was unlikely that anyone would pass by. All the same, it was nice for just a fleeting moment to feel like they were the only two people in the world.

Lucas took a long pull from the bottle in his hand, swallowing heavily before passing it back to Dorian. He leaned his head on the mages shoulder, breathing in deeply. Beneath the fragrance of the night blossoms and the crisp midnight air, Lucas could smell the scents that were entirely  _Dorian_. The spice of his expensive cologne (that was rapidly running out, Dorian often reminded him), the heady fruit of the wine they were drinking and an underlying musk of old parchment from so much time spent in the library.

Dorian took his own swig from the bottle before sitting it down on the ground beside them. He brought an arm around Lucas' shoulder, fingertips gliding idly up and down his neck. Lucas sighed and slid his hand up from Dorian's waist to rest on his chest.

“We should get some sleep.” He told the mage while making no actual indications of moving. “It must only be a few hours until dawn.” Dorian's lips brushed the top of Lucas' head before replying.

“It is going to take almost a fortnight to reach the Arbor Wilds, Amatus. There will be plenty of time during the march to catch up on any lost sleep.” Dorian's fingers began to knead the muscles in Lucas' shoulder. “I highly doubt we will face a pitched battle at the gates of Skyhold in the morning.” Lucas gave a small laugh, the sound turning into a low groan as Dorian's fingers found a particularly tight knot in his shoulder and worked at it firmly.

“With my luck, we just might.” He replied, his own fingers beginning to trail paths across Dorian's chest and down his stomach.

“Your _luck_ has gotten us this far- I'm sure our good fortune can hold out a little longer.” Dorian slipped his hand under Lucas' tunic, rubbing the tension from his shoulder blade.

“You're still set on coming along, then?” Lucas asked. “You'd be safer here or at one of the camps or...” Dorian held up a hand to quiet him.

“How many times have we been over this? Ten? Fifty? _A thousand?”_ Dorian asked but Lucas stayed pointedly silent. “Our ... _relationship_ , doesn't and _shouldn't_ change anything. Besides, you need me out there. The mission will be an absolute failure without my singular talents.” Lucas didn't need to move his head from Dorian's shoulder to see the mage smirking. He sighed heavily.

“This isn't like other missions, Dorian,” he began, “it isn't just a few of us heading off to close a fade rift or hunt down some bandits.”

“I am aware of that.” Dorian scoffed. “I've seen the preparations, you've told me of the plans. The Inquisition is facing a large scale battle on the grounds of an ancient Elven temple in an attempt to race a g _od_ to a mysterious magical artifact. That is not a party I would care to miss.” Lucas sat up, Dorian's hand slipping off of his shoulder, and looked straight into frowning, grey eyes.

“Not even for me?” He asked sincerely. “Not even if it meant I wouldn't need to worry about you being safe?” Dorian gave a low chuckle and cupped Lucas' cheek in his hand.

“Oh, Amatus. I think my being safe is a ship that has long since sailed.” Dorian pulled Lucas' face to his and pressed their foreheads together. “There is nothing to worry about- you'll go running in waving around your sword, I'll blow up everything that gets too close to you and then our enemies will die, Corypheus will lose what he is searching for and we will all come back home.”

Dorian finished his speech with a soft kiss to Lucas' forehead before settling his head on Lucas' shoulder, one arm draped languidly over his waist. Lucas wrapped an arm around Dorian, holding the other man tight. They sat in silence, only the rustling of the trees and plants in the garden as they were caught in a breeze making any sound.

Lucas was beginning to feel his mind wander again and, as if Dorian has sensed it, the mage pressed a kissed against the curve of his throat. He followed it with another, and then another, each one firmer than the last. A low groan grumbled in Lucas' throat as Dorian's mouth opened, tongue flicking out against his skin. Dorian trailed more wet kisses in a path to Lucas' ear, teeth nipping on the lobe, pulling a gasp from him.

“What are you up to?” Lucas asked softly, hand winding its way into Dorian's hair.

“Stopping you thinking.” Dorian whispered. Lucas shivered as Dorian's voice travelled down his spine.

Lucas' grip on Dorian's hair tightened as Dorian placed open-mouthed kisses along his jaw, licking and nipping as he went. Lucas tilted his head round, his lips seeking Dorian's before pressing them together. Dorian moaned into the kiss, tongue sliding with well practised movements over Lucas'. With his free hand, Lucas began to trail his fingers down Dorian's back before cupping a hand around the curve of his ass and pulling him closer. He could feel Dorian's cock hardening against his thigh as it ground against him. Dorian's mouth pressed harder against his, teeth biting at Lucas' bottom lip while he slid a hand down Lucas' chest and abdomen.

Slipping a hand over Lucas' crotch, Dorian squeezed at his length through his trousers and began to rub slowly in small circles. He tried to pull away from the kiss but Lucas followed his movements and crushed their lips back together, pulling him back down. Dorian fell onto Lucas' chest, grinding against his hip with a moan. He unlaced the front of Lucas' trousers with increasing haste. The night air was cold on Lucas' cock but it was quickly replaced by the surprising heat of Dorian's hand as he wrapped his fingers around it, stroking up and down the length slowly.

It was Lucas who broke the kiss this time, head falling back against the wall with a moan. Dorian's tongue licked down his neck and Lucas closed his eyes, hand still in Dorian's hair as the mage used his free hand to push up the hem of Lucas' tunic.

Dorian moved his kisses slowly down the plains of Lucas' chest, tongue tracing the lines of scars that dotted the pale skin. He continued the long strokes of Lucas' cock as he began to kiss and nip the curve of his hip. He moved lower, body shifting onto all fours as he worked his way between Lucas' legs. Lucas gasped as Dorian bit the top of his hip, sucking slightly on the wounded skin and leaving behind a darkening mark.

Lucas opened his eyes to look down at Dorian, just in time to meet the wicked gaze that was being directed up at him. Keeping eye contact, Dorian smiled lasciviously as he ran his tongue across the tip of Lucas' cock. He stroked his hand slowly down to the base, squeezing ever so slightly before he licked again. Lucas tightened his fingers in Dorian's hair again, urging his mouth downwards with a gentle push. The gesture made Dorian smile more broadly.

“Ask nicely, Amatus.” He whispered, breath ghosting over Lucas' cock. Lucas groaned.

“Please, Dorian.” Lucas replied softly, breath hitching as Dorian began to move his hand again.

“You really _must_ be more specific with your instructions, Lucas. A person could get confused and just ...stop...” Dorian pulled his hand away and Lucas growled in frustration.

“There are much better uses for your mouth than annoying quips.” Lucas returned Dorian's smirk with one of his own. “Like putting my cock in it.” Even in the dim light of the garden Lucas could see Dorian's eyes darken with lust.

“You mean like this?” He asked, putting his hand back around the hard length and taking it into his mouth. Lucas let his head fall back again, moaning loudly. Dorian began to move, hand following the motions of his mouth up and down Lucas' cock. He sped up his movements gradually, twisting his hand side to side ever so slightly every time he went down and sucking gently when he came back up. Lucas' breathing grew more uneven with every passing moment, hips beginning to move in time with Dorian's administrations. Dimly he became aware of the rustling of fabric and managed to open his eyes long enough to watch as Dorian pulled his own cock out from the confines of his robes. With the tightness beginning to form in his lower abdomen, it was difficult to keep his eyes opened but Lucas managed it long enough to see Dorian wrap his hand around his own length, pulling and stroking in time with the actions of his mouth.

Dorian moaned around Lucas' cock, his movements growing more and more rapid as his own release began to build. Lucas' hips thrust upwards faster, harder, holding Dorian's hair tight as he began to practically fuck the other mans mouth. Lucas heard Dorian groan and felt Dorian's shoulder brushing against his thigh as he worked himself faster.

Dorian's mouth began to lose some of it's even rhythm as his moans around Lucas' cock grew louder. The sound of Dorian's noises of pleasure as they were distorted around the thickness of his cock was just enough to take Lucas over the edge. He closed his eyes, pulling at Dorian's hair as he whispered the other mans name over and over. Lucas' orgasm hit him like a wave, Dorian's mouth staying firmly around his cock as he greedily swallowed down his release.

Dorian took his hand from Lucas' cock, fingers moving to his hip and gripping tightly as his whole body shuddered. One final, long groan around Lucas' length heralded in his completion and he finally moved his mouth away.

Dorian rather ungracefully flopped his body to ground between Lucas' legs, rearranging his robes to cover himself. He rested his cheek on Lucas' thigh, watching and chuckling softly as the other man awkwardly tucked his cock back into his trousers with one hand.

Lucas stroked his fingers gently back and forth over Dorian's hair, smoothing down all the parts that he had messed up. He reached his free hand down to where Dorian's was resting on his hip and entwined their fingers together. Dorian pulled them to his lips, kissing each of Lucas' knuckles in turn before sighing contently.

“Do you think we could just stay here forever and no one would ever find us?” Lucas eventually asked quietly, watching his own pale hands in Dorian's dark hair. Dorian tilted his head up to meet his gaze, eyes almost sad. He placed another kiss to the back Lucas' hand before replying softly.

“Probably not with your luck, Amatus.”

 


End file.
